Book of Days
by A Day Without Rain
Summary: Later sub-stories to The Fight for Rimald chapters. Adamé and Obi-Wan romantic selections.
1. The Length of Your Body

The Length of Your Body   
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Obi (damn it!). I do own Adamé however. Thanks to George for letting me play a little matchmaker in my stories. No money is being made from this....yet..... :o)  
  
Summary: This is a little bit of smut, a little bit of not. Think of it as kind of later sub-story from The Fight For Rimald chapters I have been posting. This whole situation begins three weeks after the Battle for Naboo. If you have any Enya CD's (preferably Paint the Sky with Stars) listen to "The Memory of Trees". That is the music I have imagined for this.   
  
Oh yes. Please review.   
  
  
~*~* My hands are two travelers they've crossed oceans and lands  
Yet they are too small for the continent of your skin  
Wandering, wandering I could spend my whole life  
Traveling the length of your body each night ~*~*  
Jewel / Jupiter   
  
  
  
  
They lay tangled in each other's arms like a basket intricately woven, limbs knotted in every which way. Her hands traced languid circles up his arm as his head lay sheathed in her long black hair. Her tresses smelled so sweet, like a cascade of flower petals and the dew from the early morning sun.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi kissed her waves in the moonlight, as she nuzzled her head against his throat. His hands skated up her thighs and up to her hip. He needed no light to locate her elaborate black tattoo, he could sense its complex pattern by the feel of her skin and outlined the shape of it with his forefinger. It was an incredibly sensitive zone on Princess Adamé Ladow's body, and she voiced her vulnerability with a quiet whimper.   
  
He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you."   
  
To Adamé, these simple words had an ocean of meaning. Never before had someone loved her the way Obi-Wan had done in the last night. No one had ever given so much of his inner soul to her the way he had. She had made love to others before, but the experience was nothing like this. From the moment she climaxed along with him, she knew how deep his affection went for her, and how much she loved him. She knew then, that the statement "you'll know when you really love someone when you feel physical pain when they leave you" was absolutely true.   
  
"Adamé?" Obi-Wan murmured before placing a delicate kiss on her neck.   
  
She turned to him then, to look in his eyes, to know where he really was. "I would give my life for you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You and no other," her words were soft and seemed to flow out of her lips caress his own as she spoke.   
  
Adamé ran a finger over his top lip before Obi-Wan caught it in his mouth and suckled lightly on it. She smiled at him, the smile he would never tire of seeing. It warmed his heart, and brought the light into his life that he thought he would never find. She was so beautiful. And so young at only twenty-two, still naive in ways. She was his match though. He was still only twenty-five, but felt ten years younger when he was next to her. Qui-Gon had told him never to be involved with Royalty, for they were only destined to break a Jedi's heart. Never in Obi-Wan's life had he heard a statement so false.   
  
He slid his arms to bundle her up in his strong frame. She was small, thin, but nicely curved and defined. Obi-Wan sometimes found himself wondering whether or not she was real. He was taught that sometimes the best things in life were surreal illusions of the mind. He hoped that she was not.   
  
Her kisses trailed up to his chin where she nuzzled him again, purring gently. She loved the way he smelled, so musky. Her hands found their home on his skin, they were as weary travelers looking for a place to rest themselves.   
  
He closed his eyes. "I love to be with you."   
  
"As I love to be with you," she timidly responded,.  
  
He paused. "I love to be--" and smirked. "in you."  
  
Adamé made a slight chuckle and kissed him. She tasted of luscious berries and fragrant fruits. Her lips were as crimson as the rose itself, and could capture his heart in a mere word. He captured her hand and proceeded ravish her wrist. She watched with the most profound love sketched in her eyes.   
  
No one would have believed it. A princess and a Jedi. Traveling the length of their bodies each night.   
  
  
  
~*~ Okay. Well, thanks for paying attention to that as long as you did. Now jump on the good foot and do the bad thing---REVIEW THIS! Right now. Please.   
  



	2. The First Kiss

The First Kiss  
  
By: A Day Without Rain (a.k.a. Sammy)   
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: No, no, no I don't own Obi (which is a shame). *G* But I do own Adamé however. Thank you Father George for letting me play Cupid with your character and mine. No infringement intended.   
  
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Obi-Wan and Adamé lock lips for the first time after dancing together at a ball. Minor SONG FIC alert! BEEP BEEP! This is meant for Enya's Only Time from her new CD. (It's really great you should buy it!) Also, this was written off of Scatter's suggestion.   
  
Author's Note #1: For my "virgin" readers out there, virgin meaning anyone who has never read any of my fics before, Adamé is the princess of a planet called Rimald. Obi-Wan has been summoned to act as her bodyguard for the time being. (For more info check out my Fight For Rimald chapters and other fics) My saga takes, place three weeks after TPM. Oh, and Adamé is supposed to look like Katie Holmes...Yes, Katie Holmes.   
  
Author's Note #2: I shout out to: Scatter, PJ, Steffie, Suzette, Becca, Becky, Brittnee, and John. I love you all, and I've been gone, but now I'M BACK! Muhahahahahaha. (If I have forgotten anyone, please let me know by reviewing this piece of writing. *G*   
  
  
  
~*~Who can say   
Why your heart sighs  
As your love flies  
-only time  
And who can say  
If your love grows  
As your heart chose  
-only time~*~  
Only Time/Enya/A Day Without Rain  
  
  
  
The room was extremely crowded, and yet he never lost sight of her throughout the whole evening. She was so beautiful in her elegant white dress, which flowed from her body like water trickled every so slowly from a stream. He was drawn to her, her presence filling him with uncontrollable emotion.   
  
Since they had danced earlier in the evening, he had been transported into a world where only she mattered, only she existed. As they turned in circles around the floor, all he could see was her face, all he could feel was her body, her petite hand intertwined with his. His body trembled as he thought of the intense look in her eyes as she stared into him, through him, into his soul, as they danced.   
  
He watched her now, as she interacted with the other guests, which were mostly sovereigns from other planets in the surrounding rims. Rimald was hosting a "Ball of the Royals" to welcome themselves into the Republic, and place themselves highly amongst the other Royalty.   
  
Adamé had spoken to him of how she hated such events, having to wear a "mask" which concealed her true being, to be proper in the midst of the crowd. She did not like the corrupt nature of the other princesses, most of them being around her age, who spent their days squabbling about what the other was wearing, who they had relations with, and any other gossip they fancied to talk about.   
  
She had such a perfect stance, how she laughed with the other girls, and they pointed towards other people in the room. Adamé had whispered that he had been the topic of conversation previously in the evening, and had been described as a "perfect gentleman" and "extremely well bred for a Jedi". He was grateful he had not brought Anakin to tag along, as this was no place for children.   
  
Adamé's eyes peeked around the groups of people to find Obi-Wan, as she was worried he might have retired for the evening. Then suddenly she saw him, standing alone in the corner, looking right back at her. There was a delicate inner fire that was ignited when their eyes locked. That perplexed gray meeting with her dark green. She had to turn away from him to find some other low, more tolerable key.   
  
He couldn't stand it any longer. He made his way through the crowd and approached the small circle of women. Some giggled as he walked toward them. Adamé turned around in surprise.   
  
Obi-Wan bowed. "Pardon me," he said and reached for Adamé's arm. "I need to borrow Princess Adamé for a short time."   
  
"Obi....," she said under her breath. "What do you think you are doing?!"  
  
He dragged her. "Follow me."  
  
She turned back to the princesses who all stood in awe. "Excuse me ladies. I will be back momentarily!"   
  
Adamé followed him out of the exit and into the fifth of seven gardens in and around the palace. It was a humid, but relaxing night. The faint sounds of the creatures that inhabited the rain forest floated mildly through the air. He led her into a row where passionflowers grew high on either side. The scent was indescribable.   
  
She stopped him angrily. "Obi-Wan this is insane! I have never been so insulted nor embarrassed in all of my life! I was right in the middle of speaking with those women! This is extremely insulting to me! I can't believe this."   
  
Obi-Wan turned around to face her.   
  
"They will now find me rude and uncouth. They will never speak to me again! I am so angry. How dare you do this to me! I should---"   
  
He swept Adamé up and kissed her. At first she resisted, but as he released all of his passion and love for her against her lips, she loosened and accepted his tender kiss. There was nothing but them now. Nothing but them sharing each other's feelings, their open hearts. He felt free and unbound.   
  
As their lips parted, he saw that her eyes had been closed. She fluttered them open and looked at him. "Obi....."  
  
He looked down. "Forgive me your highness."   
  
Her finger slid down to cradle his chin and brought his face up to again look into her green eyes. "You are forgiven, but I would like it very much if you did it again."   
  
Obi-Wan gently caressed her lips with his own. Adamé could see everything that had lead up to this moment flash into her mind. When they had first met, when she had brought him the basket of fruits and refused to share them with him, when they had sparred with staffs and she had won, when he had comforted her when she was grieving over the loss of her people, the many arguments they had gotten into, the dance. She was submersed completely into him, and she felt as if she were floating.   
  
"Adamé, I love you," he murmured as his sweetly placed kisses on her neck, which smelled of cherry blossoms.   
  
"Obi-Wan....," she paused. She knew that ever since they had shared that single dance, she was desperately in love with him. She had never wanted anything, let alone anyone, so bad in her life. "I--I--I love--you too."   
  
He looked up at her and smiled, a smile that warmed her heart. Again he kissed her, and remained kissing her, for the majority of the night.   
  
  
  
OK FOLKS! THATS THE END. NOW R/R!! Come on, its not that hard to type in that little box. :)   
  
  



	3. Tears On My Heart

Deora ar mo chroí (Tears on My Heart)   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Summary: This is for Steffie mainly, just kind of a summary about the whole Adamé and Obi-Wan saga, basically a pilot for my Fight For Rimald novel. Obi-Wan thinks and summarizes all of the battles he and Adamé have gone through, and are yet to endure to stay together. Very romantic.   
  
Author's Note: This story is based on an Enya song (for Dara), Tears on My Heart from her newest album, A Day Without Rain (gee, doesn't that name sound familiar?). The first lyrics are in Gaelic, and there is an adaptation of them to English at the end of the story.   
  
~*~* Ba dheas an là go oíche  
Na glórtha binne i mo thaobh  
'S aoibhneas i gach áit gan gruaim  
Áthas ar mo chroí go deo  
He-a-ro  
He-a-o-ro  
  
Ma shiúlaim ó na laetha beo  
An ghrian 's ghealach ar mo chúl  
Níl uaim ach smaointe ó mo shaoil  
Deora ar mo chroí go brón   
He-a-ro  
He-a-ro  
He-a-o-ro ~*~*  
  
  
  
He loved to watch her sleep. It provided him with some strange sensation that he couldn't get from anything else. He would put his ear by her mouth just to hear her breath. It was almost like she was speaking to him through her breath, a quiet song that he would spend hours listening to, even if it meant he got no sleep at all. When he realized what merely listening to her breath had done to his inner soul, he had decided that she had to be the most heavenly creature in the universe. The Force had brought him to her to fulfill his destiny.   
  
There were other times when he would put his hand on her flat belly and watch it rise and fall as she took her quiet breaths. Sometimes the emotions that flew into his mind nearly drove him mad. He'd look at her face every so often to see what she looked like as he felt her breath physically, her face serene with the protection of the deepest sleep.   
  
This night as he lay with her, watching her in her slumber, he had concluded what was happening to the both of them. It was mercy of authority controlling the mechanisms that designed their fate. But he would not give her up. She was a sensory addiction that he would not let go of. Not until he was forced out of her arms.   
  
Adamé would be his driving force. To be with her. To not let the people that forced them to part win the everlasting battle. The fact was he could have her, after all she wanted him. But anyone who had the power to change what was set to be done, would not see it.  
  
But perhaps they both were being selfish. Thinking only of themselves, versus what was best for the planet. Mandalore could protect the humble Rimald, but it seemed as though there was something else behind it all. Some hidden, secret deal. That was the only reason she was being pushed to marry the established Prince Iglid of Mandalore. Because Rimald was a peaceful, non-violent populace that needed to be protected by some over exaggerated planet of safety. To Obi-Wan however, it was strange that Queen Samphet suddenly believed it was the best decision for Rimald, seeing as how for the whole period that she had ruled, she had never allowed anyone to intrude on Rimald's excessive well-being. It always seemed that everyone wanted to protect the planet, which of course was only because of it's thriving resources. Adamé had sensed the oddity in the situation too. How the queen had suddenly been taken ill, then miraculously cured after the marriage proposal was approved by the Galactic Senate and a specific date was set. It was no surprise to the forgotten Obi-Wan, the queen had pushed Adamé and Iglid so incessantly that it seemed to him she believed time was somehow running out.  
  
Obi-Wan had not spoken to Adamé of Iglid's plan of invasion if she would not marry him. But thankfully, Adamé had regretfully agreed to the marriage, knowing then that both of the parties would have to be allowed their other significant others, or concubines as Iglid had mentioned. Obi-Wan knew though that Mandalore would eventually take over Rimald entirely, perhaps create supply lines from the planets for trade. He had also heard Iglid speak of beginning a spice mine on Rimald. The future did not look good.   
  
And then there was the princess. Adamé always let her mouth speak for her. She had kicked and screamed until her voice was horse not to be forced into marrying Iglid. She had described him to Obi-Wan as a senseless bastard who would never love her for who she was, but for what she had. And she was absolutely right. When Iglid had caught her and him together, he had taken Obi-Wan to a chamber down below the royal palace on Rimald and beaten him until he passed out from the pain. (And there was that strange lizard like thing he possessed which stripped Obi-Wan from all of his Force recessitation.)  
  
Then Iglid had made word to the Jedi Council, or one of his menservants did, saying that Obi-Wan was no longer in the position to make the right decisions about things pertaining to the princess. Obi-Wan had been forced to return to Coruscant and stay under the watch of the council. However, Adamé had made her way to seem him constantly, somehow slipping past her new bodyguards and Iglid's as well. Hanno, Adamé's nurse and second mother, had been right. They were inseparable, but only when authority allowed it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Adaptation of Tears on My Heart:   
  
How beautiful the day and night;  
the earth is singing in the wind,  
the voices rise and touch the sky  
telling all the earth's believing,  
and in the night sighs fall down,  
and from the skies sighs fall down on me.  
  
And when I move away from view  
my voice is singing in the wind,   
it rises up to touch the sky  
telling all that I believe in,  
and from the night earth shall sing,  
and from the night earth shall sing,  
and from the night earth shall sing again.   
  
  
Okay. Now go ahead an review this. Please. :o) I LOVE and desperately want feedback.   
  
  



	4. Eternal Blessing

Eternal Blessing  
  
By: A Day Without Rain (aka Sammy)   
  
Rating: G-PG (I suppose)  
  
Summary: Adamé and Obi-Wan undergo an old Rimaldian tradition of swearing eternal love to one another before Obi-Wan is sent back to Courscant. (A little sappy, but hey. Why not? Its snowing here!)  
  
Authors Note #1: If at all possible, for my "virgin" readers who have no idea who or what I am talking about, go into my profile and read The Fight for Rimald chapters 1-4, and all   
my other SW stories. It should give you a better understanding of the situation. :)  
  
Authors Note #2: And if you're too lazy to do that, here is a quick outline of what is going on. The planet of Rimald is under attack by mercenaries, and Obi-Wan and Anakin have been sent to act as bodyguards the Princess Adamé. That is it in a nutshell. Blah, blah, blah. Oh, and yeah. My whole saga takes place 3 weeks after TPM.   
  
Authors Note #3: I shout out to: Katt, Shannon, Becky, Steffie, Becca, Scatter, PJ, Brittnee, Laura, Gin, Jo, Brittnee, and everybody else. :) I've been gone...But now I'm back...hahahahaha  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot. I owe so much respect to father George. I love you man. Except, why are you forcing Ewan to grow a beard for Episode 2? He looks so---well, that has already been done.   
  
...now you can read the story!  
  
Authors Note 3 1/2: I know, I know! But I've got so much to say!! I keep re-using this song, but Tears on My Heart from Enya's new CD is totally the music for this.   
  
**JEDISTAR: If you read this, I am responding to your review of "The First Kiss"...Adamé is like Padmé because they---if everything proves out like I am predicting---will turn out to be sisters. (Just so you know that I am not making a Padmé-wannabe out of my character)  
  
...this time I am really done...  
  
  
The only sound in the temple was that of the chanting from the women who had given their lives to the gods. He stood in front of large altar with various statues of the animal-like creatures that they worshipped as their divinities.   
  
The large wooden door closed with a soft lock. She rushed to stand beside him. He looked to her, she was dressed so beautifully for the occasion. Her hair was braided into intricate knots, and she wore a white dress that clung to her body and defined her shapely curves. The pallid collar crept up to the base of her chin, and was studded heavily with jewels.   
  
A delicate smile passed over her lips as he ran his rough palm over her peach-bathed cheek. He noticed that a single tear had fallen from her left eye.   
  
A man emerged from a chamber beside the altar. He was dressed in purple robes with a strange crest embroidered on them. He bowed to the princess and her lover, and rose again with a sincere look on this face.   
  
"Mar y poje adyta?" he spoke in his native tongue to Adamé. (May we begin?)  
  
"Tah dulte." she replied softly. (Yes my father.)   
  
The man began to chant softly. He-a-ro, he-a-ro he sang. Obi-Wan looked to Adamé who's eyes were fixed on a statue behind the cleric. He wondered if she could not even bare to look at him. The following day he would be departing from Rimald on command from the Jedi Council, for they believed he should be involved romantically with Royalty. No longer would he spend his days in the presence of the woman who had captured his heart, and had filled him like air to his lungs.   
  
The man beckoned them to kneel. Adamé turned to Obi-Wan and took his hand. Her hunter green eyes were welling with tears. The crooning of the man's voice, and the look on Obi-Wan's face were ripping at her seams. Her hands began to tremble. She closed her eyes and listened.   
  
The words were spoken in Rimaldian:   
The gods shall bless thy eternal love,  
The possession of each other's souls,  
The beginning of infinity.   
Thou shall never part in spirit  
Though parted on the physical plane  
Thou shall be reunited in the next life.   
Thy blessing is eternal.   
  
The princess needed reassurance. She needed to know that when he left her, she would still be in his heart and in his spirit. She knew that there would never be another like Obi-Wan. No one could possibly fill the void she would feel when they parted. That is why she suggested they be blessed. How could she survive without him? She would be forced to give herself to the man she was being "arranged" to love. The ominous prince from Mandalore.   
  
The man guided Adamé's and Obi-Wan's foreheads together. Several women chanted a hymn beside them.   
  
"I love you," Obi-Wan whispered.   
  
Her lip quivered. "And I you."   
  
When the man had finished he turned their heads to look at him. "Mi dora mo chroi." (My children of love...) "Y gada no pulta no olya, hay moryea bulrta." (You have been blessed, may your love be eternal.)   
  
"Thank you my father," Adamé murmured parting from Obi-Wan.   
  
"Do you swear your eternal love to one another?"  
  
"I do," Obi-Wan spoke.   
  
She looked into his eyes. "I do."   
  
"Marga chroi dulta di." (Your love is true.)  
  
They watched at the temple grew silent and the man entered back into his chambers. Adamé stood up, followed by Obi-Wan. There was a temporary silence between the two of them before Obi-Wan slid his hand underneath her chin and brought her mouth up into a kiss. Tears climbed down her face and dropped onto Obi-Wan's tunic. He watched as several of them landed in the same spot.   
  
He nuzzled his head into his shoulder. "Our love is eternal."   
  
He nodded, holding back the rush of emotions he felt has he held her there. Her eyes went from green to a gray nothing, as she started into the blankness of the infinity of what was to come the previous day, when she had nothing left to live for.   
  
  
~~~Life. With every day, someone loses a person that has become a part of them. The stuff of romance movies. People falling in and out of love. The problem comes when you can't fall out.~~~  
  
Take the time to review. I know there wasn't much of a plot, but I was in that kind of a mood.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Fish and the Bird

The Fish and the Bird  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Adamé tells Anakin a bed-time story about how Rimald came to be. I'm taking a break from my usual A+O fics.   
  
Author's Note: Again for you "virgin" readers, this saga of mine takes place 3 weeks after the Battle for Naboo. Anakin is 10, Obi-Wan is 25, and Adamé is 25. (Read Tears on My Heart for a fuller explanation)  
  
Misc.-Again, thanks so much to my posse of gurl readers. We've just met, but I love you all so much. Scatter: most likely you're right. We should start preparing from that phone call now. PJ: I WILL get around to writing you back. Just give me some time. Suzi-Q: There is a note to you at the bottom of this page. Oh, and R/R is most welcome.   
  
  
  
Anakin reluctantly crawled into bed and watched Adamé straighten out the crisp white sheets. The image reminded him very much of his mother, whom he had come to miss terribly since his arrival on Rimald. Adamé had sensed his sadness and tried her best to play a motherly figure for the lonely boy. Anakin had actually come to love the princess like a second mother, and constantly wished to be around her. For several nights now Adamé had tucked Anakin into bed, knowing that his Jedi Master would not.   
  
Anakin pulled the embroidered quilt up to his face and inhaled it's soft scent. It smelled of fresh flowers recently picked from one of the seven gardens.   
  
Adamé sat down beside Anakin on the bed's wooden frame. "There now. All settled."   
  
Anakin removed the quilt from over his mouth. "Would you tell me a story?"  
  
"A story?" Adamé questioned.  
  
"Yes. My mother sometimes would tell me a story before I went to bed. Could you tell me one too, Adamé? Please?"  
  
"Well, I suppose so. What kind of story would you like to hear, Annie?" she asked him, a little unsure of herself, knowing she had never told a story, only listened to them.   
  
"One where somebody dies!" Anakin said enthusiastically before noticing the look of bewilderment on Adamé's face. "You know, for dramatic purposes."  
  
She laughed. "Of course. How would you like to hear the tale of The Bird and the Fish?"  
  
Anakin smiled and nodded. "Please tell it!"  
  
Adamé began, "Once, a long time ago, there was a planet that was made of gold and silver. It had thousands of species of birds and fish, and it was abundant in plant life. Organisms of all kinds also lived on this planet, but all existed in peace and harmony with each other."  
  
"When is somebody going to die?" Anakin interrupted.  
  
Adamé put her palm over his mouth. "Soon, Annie. Soon. Oh dear, where was I?"  
  
"The part about the organisms and birds and fish existing in peace and harmony."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, that's right. One day, a bird met a fish and they fell in love. And this of course was forbidden on this planet. You see, a fish may love a bird but it can never fly-"  
  
"And a bird may love a fish but it can never swim!"  
  
"Right! You're a smart boy, Annie," she continued. "but the two could not deny their love for each other and were married in secret."   
  
"Wizard! What happened next?" Anakin shouted, sitting up.  
  
"Well, the two produced a child."  
  
"Uh-oh. Is he going to die?"  
  
Adamé was now becoming somewhat irritated. "No, Annie. He's not. May I continue?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Anakin answered, noting her aggravated tone.  
  
"Soon after their son was born, the bird became sick and died. There. Are you happy?" he nodded slightly. "All right. Now, this caused the fish much sorrow, and he died soon after her. This left this mutant boy alone, which caused a darkness to settle over the planet. Everything dried up. The silver turned into some gray stone, and the gold did not shine anymore, and was covered in dirt.   
  
"Tell me more!" he insisted.  
  
"Well, eventually the whole planet died. All life there ceased. Until one day when a young woman came to explore the planet and found the mutant boy-well, man now. She was amazed by him. He had wings on his back, and whenever he was immersed in water, scales grew on his legs!"  
  
"Even more wizard!"  
  
"The man and woman fell in love and everything on the planet began to grow back. The stone turned back into silver, and the gold became so shiny that it reflected the sun in the sky. The jungles began to flourish, and all creatures evolved again, even the man, who became a human like you and I."  
  
Anakin clapped his hands. "Yeah!"  
  
"The man and woman became the first rulers of the planet, and they forever praised the bird and the fish. And that, is how this planet came to be."  
  
"Wait! That was a myth about Rimald?"  
  
She kissed his forehead. "Yes it was. Here is where they lived for thousands of years, Adria. Haven't you noticed the massive statues of birds and fishes? And of course, that story is painted on the ceiling in my quarters."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
She kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight Annie."  
  
"Goodnight Adamé," he replied and hugged her.   
  
She helped him back into the sheets and waited until he was on his way to drifting asleep. She quietly blew out the candles and crept out of the room.   
  
"That was beautiful," Obi-Wan complimented.  
  
She gasped, surprised to see him standing beside the doorway. "Oh! I didn't know you were listening, Obi."  
  
"Well, I wanted to say good night to him. You were in there however, and I didn't want to disrupt your storytelling."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"He loves you very much. Like a second mother."  
  
"Well, I love him very much, and I am honored to have him think of me that way. He is a gifted little boy."   
  
He nodded. "Where did you learn that story?"  
  
"When I was little, Hanno used to tell me stories when I was sick. This was one was my favorite story of all, and I would make her tell it over and over again just so I could memorize it. I remember the reason I loved it so much was because I believed in it. And I still do.."  
  
"I see. You could almost hear that in your voice when you spoke."   
  
"It makes Rimald that much more of a mystical place. I keep this story close to my heart, and whenever I am in trouble or very sad, I think of it."  
  
He sighed. "I know this whole situation with the mercenaries and the senate revoking your postion has made you very upset. We will take care of this your Highness."  
  
"I truly hope so. However, I fear by the time something is done, there will be no Rimald left to protect."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\  
Anakin reluctantly crawled into bed and watched Adamé straighten out the crisp white sheets. The image reminded him very much of his mother, whom he had come to miss terribly since his arrival on Rimald. Adamé had sensed his sadness and tried her best to play a motherly figure for the lonely boy. Anakin had actually come to love the princess like a second mother, and constantly wished to be around her. For several nights now Adamé had tucked Anakin into bed, knowing that his Jedi Master would not.   
  
Anakin pulled the embroidered quilt up to his face and inhaled it's soft scent. It smelled of fresh flowers recently picked from one of the seven gardens.   
  
Adamc sat down beside Anakin on the bed's wooden frame. "There now. All settled."   
  
Anakin removed the quilt from over his mouth. "Would you tell me a story?"  
  
"A story?" Adamé questioned.  
  
"Yes. My mother sometimes would tell me a story before I went to bed. Could you tell me one too, Adamé? Please?"  
  
"Well, I suppose so. What kind of story would you like to hear, Annie?" she asked him, a little unsure of herself, knowing she had never told a story, only listened to them.   
  
"One where somebody dies!" Anakin said enthusiastically before noticing the look of bewilderment on Adamé's face. "You know, for dramatic purposes."  
  
She laughed. "Of course. How would you like to hear the tale of The Bird and the Fish?"  
  
Anakin smiled and nodded. "Please tell it!"  
  
Adamé began, "Once, a long time ago, there was a planet that was made of gold and silver. It had thousands of species of birds and fish, and it was abundant in plant life. Organisms of all kinds also lived on this planet, but all existed in peace and harmony with each other."  
  
"When is somebody going to die?" Anakin interrupted.  
  
Adamé put her palm over his mouth. "Soon, Annie. Soon. Oh dear, where was I?"  
  
"The part about the organisms and birds and fish existing in peace and harmony."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, that's right. One day, a bird met a fish and they fell in love. And this of course was forbidden on this planet. You see, a fish may love a bird but it can never fly-"  
  
"And a bird may love a fish but it can never swim!"  
  
"Right! You're a smart boy, Annie," she continued. "but the two could not deny their love for each other and were married in secret."   
  
"Wizard! What happened next?" Anakin shouted, sitting up.  
  
"Well, the two produced a child."  
  
"Uh-oh. Is he going to die?"  
  
Adamé was now becoming somewhat irritated. "No, Annie. He's not. May I continue?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Anakin answered, noting her aggravated tone.  
  
"Soon after their son was born, the bird became sick and died. There. Are you happy?" he nodded slightly. "All right. Now, this caused the fish much sorrow, and he died soon after her. This left this mutant boy alone, which caused a darkness to settle over the planet. Everything dried up. The silver turned into some gray stone, and the gold did not shine anymore, and was covered in dirt.   
  
"Tell me more!" he insisted.  
  
"Well, eventually the whole planet died. All life there ceased. Until one day when a young woman came to explore the planet and found the mutant boy-well, man now. She was amazed by him. He had wings on his back, and whenever he was immersed in water, scales grew on his legs!"  
  
"Even more wizard!"  
  
"The man and woman fell in love and everything on the planet began to grow back. The stone turned back into silver, and the gold became so shiny that it reflected the sun in the sky. The jungles began to flourish, and all creatures evolved again, even the man, who became a human like you and I."  
  
Anakin clapped his hands. "Yeah!"  
  
"The man and woman became the first rulers of the planet, and they forever praised the bird and the fish. And that, is how this planet came to be."  
  
"Wait! That was a myth about Rimald?"  
  
She kissed his forehead. "Yes it was. Here is where they lived for thousands of years, Adria. Haven't you noticed the massive statues of birds and fishes? And of course, that story is painted on the ceiling in my quarters."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
She kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight Annie."  
  
"Goodnight Adamé," he replied and hugged her.   
  
She helped him back into the sheets and waited until he was on his way to drifting asleep. She quietly blew out the candles and crept out of the room.   
  
"That was beautiful," Obi-Wan complimented.  
  
She gasped, surprised to see him standing beside the doorway. "Oh! I didn't know you were listening, Obi."  
  
"Well, I wanted to say good night to him. You were in there however, and I didn't want to disrupt your storytelling."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"He loves you very much. Like a second mother."  
  
"Well, I love him very much, and I am honored to have him think of me that way. He is a gifted little boy."   
  
He nodded. "Where did you learn that story?"  
  
"When I was little, Hanno used to tell me stories when I was sick. This was one was my favorite story of all, and I would make her tell it over and over again just so I could memorize it. I remember the reason I loved it so much was because I believed in it. And I still do.."  
  
"I see. You could almost hear that in your voice when you spoke."   
  
"It makes Rimald that much more of a mystical place. I keep this story close to my heart, and whenever I am in trouble or very sad, I think of it."  
  
He sighed. "I know this whole situation with the mercenaries and the senate revoking your postion has made you very upset. We will take care of this your Highness."  
  
"I truly hope so. However, I fear by the time something is done, there will be no Rimald left to protect."   
  
  
~*~*~  
Okay, so tell me what you think! :o) Oh and Suzette, the smut is coming.  
  
  
  



	6. Two Pawns In A Pod

Two Pawns in a Pod (ha, ha, ha! No? It wasn't funny?)  
  
Rating: PG *just to be safe...OH I DON'T KNOW!  
  
Summary: Obi-Wan and Adamé have tea and engage in game similar to Chess and flirt rather openly with one another. But he's a cheater! Watch out! :o)   
  
Disclaimer: Okay yeah, we've said this before. George you have the leash on Obi, but I own  
Mé so there. I don't intend to make money from this *yet*...  
  
  
"You can't move there."   
  
"Oh yes I can."   
  
She huffed. "That's illegal."   
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well," she picked up the marble piece in the shape of a fish. "this piece can only move this way. But my man is in the way so you can't jump me. Fishes don't jump."   
  
The Jedi cocked his head. "I don't like these rules."   
  
"You're pathetic, Obi-Wan Kenobi."   
  
"On the contrary. At least I move my pieces on the board!"  
  
"Move them illegally!" the princess exclaimed, and then thought for a moment more. "Besides, I am planning my strategy."   
  
Obi-Wan sipped at his tea. "I don't understand the point of games like these. Moving animal-shaped pieces around a board trying to block the other person from getting to your side first--all while you're trying to get to their side."   
  
Adamé bit her lip. "You're ruining my concentration."   
  
He watched her. It seemed that each day he was growing more accustom to spending time with her in one way or another. They would walk in one of the seven gardens on one day, or dine on the terrace and then talk for hours on end the next. To him, when he was with her he felt alive and free to do whatever he chose.   
  
"There. Your turn," she nudged him, as he was not responding.  
  
"Oh. Yes. Now let me see," he looked at the pieces then and realized that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He found a large marble piece and moved it forward.   
  
"Ah-ah-ah. Can't do that," she shook her finger at him.   
  
"And why not?" he sighed.   
  
"That piece moves two squares at a time."   
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and moved the piece forward another square. Adamé then hunched herself over the board once again and examined the pieces' locations very precisely.   
  
"What is this called again?" he asked.   
  
"Bochìì."   
  
"No wonder this game is odd," he mocked.   
  
She looked up at him. "This game is one of the oldest in Rimaldian history. Long ago, to be a master at Bochìì was a great honor."   
  
Obi-Wan just sipped at his tea.   
  
Adamè finally moved her piece. "All right. Go ahead. And this time, try to move in a correct manner," she instructed before picking her saucer up and lightly sipping from the cup.   
  
She looked at him then. Trying to approach the board as she had done. His back hunched, his forehead bunched in complete concentration, and his eyes darting from piece to piece trying to decide on one. He looked rather handsome. Very handsome indeed.   
  
Suddenly she realized what she was saying and nearly dropped her saucer. No, no, that can't be correct. Handsome? No, silly. Yes, so silly it was infuriating. "Oh would you move already!?" she cried.   
  
He jolted his head up quickly. "What about my strategy?"  
  
She eyed him. "As if you had one! You're merely deciding between which piece looks best!"   
  
He picked a piece and moved it. "Yes, yes of course your highness."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
He picked up his cup. "I bet that you are making these rules up as you go along."   
  
"Why don't you use one of your Jedi Mind Tricks or something like that on me?" she commented.   
  
"It would be a frivolous use of power in this circumstance. Besides, if I did, I would have won already."   
  
She raised her eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. Twelve moves ago."   
  
"It's your turn."   
  
He found a piece and tried to think hard about the way it could move. When he had a decided on a direction, he placed it on the board and slid it to its destination.   
  
"Obi!" she shouted.   
  
"What? What?"  
  
"That! That is absurd! I don't believe it!"   
  
He put his face in his hands. "Not again! I was so sure--that move was illegal wasn't it?"   
  
Adamè was exasperated. "No!" she cried. "You won! Humph!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~ Now, everyone look together at the lovely box down below. All ya gotta do to be a good citizen is fill in that box with your thoughts and comments. Please. Oh please oh please oh please!!! :o)   
  
  



End file.
